Personal Assistant
by Kraftychik
Summary: Bella Swan has an interview. Will her college education be enough to land her the position? An A/U O/S written for CeeCee's picspiration challenge. Rated MA for lemony goodness! Banner link in my profile.


**This O/S is for CeeCee's Picspiration Challenge. Link is in my profile. There is also a banner for this. You will find that link in my profile also!**

**I do not own these characters, but this plot is all mine. Enjoy!**

He watched her on the security monitor, filling out her paperwork. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His heart fluttered with anticipation. Quickly, he pulled out his phone to make a call.

The receptionist picked up on the first ring. "Black Call Industries" she chimed. "When she's finished, bring her up here please." "Of course, sir." She answered pleasantly. "Oh, and call the other applicants and cancel." "All of them?" "Yes all of them." "Right away, sir."

Bella thought that a few of the questions were rather odd, but she needed this job. Fresh out of college, she did NOT want to go live with her mother and Phil again. She'd had enough of their lovey-dovey stuff in high school. Her father had offered her the apartment above his garage so she took that in hopes of finding a job close by, maybe even Seattle. It would allow her some privacy, but she wouldn't have to pay rent so she could save up to get her own place.

When she finished, the young receptionist took her on the elevator. She thought it was odd that this company was interviewing people at a hotel, but she had assumed that the conference room where she'd filled out the application was where they would interview her. Apparently, she was wrong.

She was led into an opulent suite on the 15th floor of the hotel. It had a large canopy bed in the center and a nice seating area by a fireplace on the right side of the room. That was where she decided to go. "Someone will be with you shortly. Can I get you anything while you wait?" the receptionist sweetly asked. "No, thank you." Bella smiled. The woman excused herself and left Bella to wait in the large, somewhat cold room. Good thing the fireplace was lit or Bella would freeze while waiting for the person she was to interview with.

After a few moments, the door in the back part of the suite swung open and in stepped a very large, handsome man. He had jet black hair that was perfectly styled, russet skin, and deep set onyx eyes. He took long strides as he walked, making Bella shiver with excitement…or was it nerves? "Isabella?" he asked, shaking her hand. "Just Bella is fine." She felt a shock of electricity pass through her whole body when he touched her. "I'm Mr. Black. Please, have a seat." He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth and full lips.

He sat across from her in a large armchair that would have swallowed her up like a mouse. "Did Leah offer you a drink?" "Yes, but I'm fine. Thank you." "Okay then." He looked down at her application and resume. "I see here that you just graduated from Columbia with a business degree. A very impressive school." "Thank you. I enjoyed it." She nodded. Bella tried to keep her hands from sweating while she fidgeted. _Why I am so intimidated? This is my third interview this week._ Sensing her nervousness, he reached over and gently patted her hand. Another wave of shocks went through her. _How is he __**doing**__ that?_ "It's okay, Bella. Don't be nervous." She gave him a small smile in return and finally began to relax.

As he talked about the company and the job, Bella could no longer concentrate. She began to study the large, muscular man in front of her. His dark blue shirt accentuated his skin tone and hugged him in all the right places. She could tell he worked out. Even his black slacks revealed large thigh muscles beneath. Bella could only imagine what else he had under those pants. _Snap out of it!_ She yelled to herself. "There will be some travel involved. Will that be a problem?" he asked. "Um…no. I live alone so that's not a problem." _Why did I just tell him I live alone?_ "Great!" he beamed. His voice trailed off as she began to look him over again. He wore a black & blue striped tie that completed his look. Bella swore he was the sexiest businessman she'd ever laid eyes on.

His question brought her from her daydreaming. "Do you have any questions before we move on to the next phase of the interview?" "I was just wondering why you had to have me come to this hotel. I mean, do you not have an office here in town?" She hoped she wasn't being rude. "We actually have an office here, but it is actually being remodeled at the moment." Mr. Black smiled sweetly at Bella. She smiled back at him, no longer leery of this location. Suddenly, she became nervous. "Do you say there was another part to the interview?" He rose from his seat, taking her hand. Bella looked at him uneasily, but saw the sweet look in his eyes, and she took the proffered hand.

Mr. Black gently pulled her to her feet and looked into her chocolate orbs. Bella took in a deep breath as he brushed the hair off her shoulder and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Her body was on sensory overload as every nerve ending tingled from his touch. She thought of protesting until he brushed his lips over hers. All reason and logic went out the window when she began to kiss this gorgeous man.

Bella felt her panties become soaked as he moved his hands down her sides and under her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Her head tilted back to allow him more room to kiss and nibble her neck. He groaned as he felt her nipples become hard under the lace of her bra as he brushed his fingers over the material. Slowly, he moved his hands to the buttons and within a moment, her shirt and bra were in a pile on the floor at her feet.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he took her in. Bella became bold and removed his tie, hanging it over her neck. His eyes filled with lust at her actions. "You like that, Mr. Black?" she asked huskily. "Call me Jake." He said, just before crashing his lips to hers once again. Bella then thought his name was vaguely familiar, but she put it to the back of her mind. She couldn't concentrate while he unzipped her skirt and let it fall. She stepped out of it and remained in only her black lace panties.

Bella moved her hand down to remove them, but Jake batted it away. He then growled and ripped them from her body and threw the pieces to the side. She expertly removed his belt and then his pants, freeing him from the confines of his clothes. Bella let out a small gasp when she saw the size of his erect penis. Jake flashed a cheeky grin and picked her up, laying her gently on the bed.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. This sex-god of a man wanted _her_. Jake looked into her eyes again, asking for silent permission. Bella gave a small nod and kissed him languidly. He placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. Bella moaned and gasped as he filled her like no other. She'd only ever been with her college boyfriend and that just didn't compare to this.

Jake moved in and out with slow, deliberate motions. Immediately, the pleasure started to build inside her. _This man is going to make me explode_. She started to close her eyes, but Jake wouldn't have it. He pulled her chin down. "No. Look at me." He said, almost pleadingly. She complied and stared into his onyx orbs.

As he moved, she met his thrusts with her own. She couldn't get enough…she wanted more, always more. Her climax was building and her breathing was becoming shallow. Then, as she stared into those deep soul-piercing eyes, everything shifted. Bella saw herself, playing as a child at her father's home. There was a boy there; as she looked closer, it was Jake. Then she saw herself on her father's arm, walking on the beach, wearing a white dress. Another picture came…cuddling with Jake in front of a fire, laughing. The two of them, lying in bed…her belly, round with his child. They came faster now; wolves, running into the forest. Friends and family, eating meals together. A young boy snuggling in bed with her; her belly round yet again.

She came back to reality as her core clenched around him and she screamed his name. Another few thrusts and Jake exploded inside her, yelling her name and 'mine' after it. He kissed her again; she returned it with all the passion she could muster. Jake rolled off of her, both of them groaning from the loss of contact. After several minutes, but still gasping for breath, Bella managed to finally speak again. "One more question." She panted. "Shoot." He said breathlessly. "What _was_ that?"


End file.
